


The Mysterious Man in Dance Class

by Renian



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, College, Dancing, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renian/pseuds/Renian
Summary: Sirius is getting ready for a normal dance class when an attractive stranger arrives. Sirius is immediately entranced.





	The Mysterious Man in Dance Class

Sirius started his dance class off the way he usually did: with some light stretching and a large, steaming mug of hot gossip. He leant over one leg from where he sat on the floor, and made a hushed remark to Melanie and Dorcas. “Her pas de bourrees make her look like some kind of angry giant trying to crush people.”

The pair of ladies stifled giggles when the girl in question walked by and Sirius gently whispered, “Fee, fi, fo fum.”

The group quickly descended into full-on belly laughter, complete with rolling on the floor as they made almost incomprehensible comments to one another between giggles. Sirius swung to one side and slowly pulled himself back up to a sitting position only to freeze in place. He’d just spotted one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen.

He slowly tilted his body towards Marlene, his eyes locked on the tall man who’d just walked in. “Who. Is. He?” Sirius inquired, his voice deepening with each word.

“I have no idea.” She responded. “But I’d like to.” Marlene craned her neck discreetly to get a better glance at the strange man who’d just walked in. 

The pair at the tall figure as he removed his sweater in preparation for class. He revealed a toned upper body covered in scattered scars that peeked out of the sleeves and neckline of his tee shirt. The two entranced onlookers had to be pulled back to reality by their instructor, who yelled as she entered the room to start class.

Throughout the whole class, Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes from the other man, noting the soft strength in each controlled movement. He’d been intrigued by the mystery man’s appearance, but his movement was captivating. It was so distracting that Sirius almost lost his footing heading across the floor, and had to remind himself that he was also dancing (and not just the amazing stranger). 

At the end of class, Sirius gathered his things as he said his goodbyes to Dorcas and Marlene. After packing up his last few things, he turned to leave and was greeted by a face he wasn’t sure he’d see quite so close. 

“Hey.” The gorgeous dancer said. “I’m Remus.” He outstretched his hand, and Sirius shook it with a smile. 

“Sirius.” He responded smoothly as he reminded himself to breathe.

“I just wanted to say that you are an amazing dancer. “ Remus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Sirius couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “You’reagreatdancertoo. Doyouwannagetcoffeesometimesoon?” He let out the words way too quickly. 

Remus released a relieved sigh and smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
